An air conditioner blows out cool air or warm air that is heat-exchanged by a heat exchanger from a first air outlet of an indoor unit. In the description of PTL 1, one pair of second air outlets are disposed to be adjacent to both sides of an air outlet. The second air outlet is open on a front surface of a housing. An airflow which passes through a dust collection filter flows into the first air outlet and the second air outlet. The airflow which passes through the dust collection filter is generated in a centrifugal fan. The centrifugal fan can allow the airflow to sufficiently pass through the dust collection filter having high air resistance. An orientation of the airflow is adjusted by a louver. The louver is attached to the first air outlet and the second air outlet.